Falling
by Maroon Cross
Summary: She's been falling for a while now; but she has finally hit the ground. Pre-Miku x Luka. One Shot. Sorry I've been gone for so long, so here's my apology. :D Hope you enjoy.


**Rated**: Rated M

**Genres**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Family, Slice Of Life

**Warnings**: Involves Cursing/Swears, Cutting/Thoughts Of Suicide, Blood, Etc. and Homosexual Relationships. Use of drugs, Smoking, and more.

**Pairings**: Pre-Miku x Luka.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid or the Cover Picture.

I made this almost six months ago but never published it because it was never finished. Hope you enjoyed, might end up adding another chapter with everyone's reactions or not. Not sure if it's any good though since I felt a bit down when I first started it.

* * *

**Falling**

Miku Hatsune, the 'Princess Of The World.' She was supposed to be cheery and bubbly, someone who is always happy and beaming with joy. She was a role-model kids looked up to, a person adults respected. She was the Top Diva in the Vocaloids, loved by all yet still hated by many. She idly wondered what everyone else would think when they see her now, dragging a blade across her alabaster skin.

Would they regard lowly of her? Would they even believe that she's doing this?

No. She chuckled humorlessly, no one ever would. They'd be stuck in their own fantasy, that her life was peachy perfect and that she always gets what she wants. Nobody would ever be convinced of what she's done and did, not even the other Vocaloids will.

It was ludicrous! Miku would never do such a thing, she's such a sweet child!

That's what they would all probably say should someone confront them about it, they would cling to their belief of her being innocent and clean. They would never face the reality until they see the scars littering her body, or how much blood has stained her sheets and gone down her drain.

The tealette winced, the blade gone particularly deep with that last cut. She grabbed a hand towel, pressing it onto her fresh wounds as she headed to the bathroom to wash it off.

She didn't want their little fantasy of her to shatter, cause she knows that will only cause the world to break. After all, no one seems to like change.

"The innocent princess, huh?" She asked blandly, staring at her own reflection. Her hair was out, covering her back as she was in a black tank top. "That's one of the most farthest things I will ever be."

A silver blade met skin once again, allowing the crimson liquid of life to trickle down her arm and onto the sink's counter and floor. Teal eyes watched, hypnotized by the light dancing on her life's source. It felt as if she was getting lifted into the air, all troubles pushed aside as she embraced the pain that helped her forget. Feelings were nothing but harmful subjects to the human body, causing the soul within to wither and break.

Getting pulled apart like a flower, petal by petal while watching them sway down onto the floor. There was nothing you can do since the one picking at you continues and continues, they never stop until you are bare of your beauty.

They never stop until your a naked stem, trying to stand tall yet bending anyway.

The more the knife drove in, the higher she flew away from the nuisances in her life. The red liquid continued to drip, splattering and staining her skin as it left its trail.

Abruptly, she was pulled back down when her phone rang. Her eyes were empty as she gazed at the flashing lights her cell was letting out, dropping the weapon into the sink before pressing the towel back onto her wound. Red stained the pure white fluffy fabric as she flipped the cover open, lips pulling into a frown when she saw the caller.

_'Megurine Luka Calling...'_

Her finger hovered over the answer button, pausing there as she contemplated what to do. Looking back to her bathroom, Miku closed her eyes briefly before quickly pressing the end call. She didn't need to be bothered right now, especially by one of her main problems.

Throwing her phone onto her bed, the tealette took out some bandages before beginning to work on the jagged gashes she inflicted upon herself. No one needs to know, and no one will.

Let them soak in their imaginations then, let the whole world be fooled. No one needs to know about what she does, no one would be able to help anyway. Looking through her cabinet, she took out a pack before sliding a cigarette out while pulling out a lighter as well. She lit the joint up before placing it on her lips, breathing in deeply before exhaling.

Everything will be fine, no one will ever suspect anything of her anyway.

After all, no one ever truly cares.

* * *

"Miku?"

Smile, let the facade take over, don't let them know, lie. It's what she did to ensure her secret stays one, she's been doing it for awhile now and she doesn't plan on stopping either.

"Yeah?"

Peppy attitude, voice even, let them all get fooled. Luka looked at her worriedly, "I called your cell last night and nobody answered, what happened?" A light giggle, a small slap of the shoulder here, always a false smile. "Ah, really? Sorry about that, I was busy and my phone was off at the time."

The pinkette laughed, "Of course, but please do remember that the studio can call anytime. Be more careful next time, alright?"

A quick wink, a nod of the head. "Alright, thanks for the advice then."

* * *

They are all delusional, never wanting to find out the truth if it ends up risking their images of one another. It was all so foolish.

Miku hated it as she watched Kaito and Gakupo laughing with Luka, hated the fact that Kaito had his arm slung over her shoulders. She hated how powerless she was to her own emotions, how she fell from glory due to them.

She stood silently, heading towards the door when everyone else was occupied with each other. It was the anniversary of Miku Hatsune, yet even when they say their happy for her, she can see they were only there for the party. At least, that's how she felt.

The cool breeze touched her skin, not even a flinch was made as she stayed there. Her outfit was the usual, the same thing as her concert clothes down to the T.

The calm of the night relaxed her, the moon's light bathing her in all it's beauty.

Eyelids falling shut, she breathed in the humid air before exhaling deeply. Her body curled in on itself, hands wrapping around her knees. She knew the cuts were bad, since she had known someone once who went down the same road as her. Said it takes away the pain, helps you forget all. Drugs, cigarettes, weed, and cutting was what they do and more. The person she knew also reduced herself to sex, getting addicted to the drugs and such and never stopping.

Whenever Miku thought of this, she felt the fear of losing her life, the fear of becoming so addicted she'd die from it...

The she would laugh bitterly, cyborgs can't die from normal means! What was she worrying about when no one she cares for would even notice? They'd all just go back to their daily lives, making her a taboo name within the household.

A scowl littered her lips as she glared at the sky, her feelings conflicted upon everything. It's all those accursed rumors that started it, those dumb, stupid, retarded, fucking, rumors!

Her head tilted, staring into the clear blackened sky with a sudden smile. She should stop thinking about all those negatives, think positive. Positive!

Sighing lightly she glanced back into the house, regretting doing so when she saw the scene. Gakupo and Luka were next to each other, dancing together with a smile on their face. Her eyes turned backed to the sky again, those dumb rumors. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Luka begin to dance with the rest of the divas. All of them were friends, so why does she feel so left out then? She watched them silently through the window, glad the darkness helped cover her.

Her feet lifted her body up once more, this time she walked away. Away from the house, away from her problems, and away from the pain.

Miku headed towards the park, swaying lightly on the swings as she stargazed. She lost herself on the twinkling of the stars, giggling at the sight of them. The tealette looked around before quickly heading to her condo, locking the door as she turned her computer on. A grin appeared on her face when she saw how much art and appreciation stuff her fans wrote and made, she thanked them inwardly before heading upstairs to her bed.

Another day passed, and she's still falling.

* * *

"Yo, Miku!"

A small grin took place, even when all the tealette wanted to do was frown. "Yeah, Rin, what's up?" A pout took up the younger woman's features as she responded, "Where'd you go to yesterday? Everyone was looking for you, wanted to party-harty together!"

She resisted in rolling her eyes at the blond, "I wasn't feeling good, far too cramped for my liking inside the place. I went for a walk, that's it."

"Then why didn't you come back?" It was stated so innocently that Miku almost felt guilty for holding some spite towards the little girl in front of her... It all washed away when she remembered that nobody noticed how she's changed.

"I was tired, headed home after."

"It was a party for you though, it wasn't any fun without you."

A humorless laugh almost tore out her throat, she concealed it with a chuckle. "I'll keep note of that, Rin. I have to get going now, see you."

"Ah! Alright, see ya' Miku!"

* * *

Miku Hatsune was supposed to be outgoing and friendly, but she was anything but. She felt out of place as she glanced around at the men and women in suits. She's supposed to wave and love her fans. Laughing and dancing around the stage like a jolly retard.

She wasn't though; and she bitterly remembered why when the reason walked right into her.

"Kami, I'm sorry!" Blue eyes were wide once they saw her; and they instantly filled with joy. "Miku! Hey, we haven't been spending as much time together... How have you been?"

That was true, judging how she'd been burying herself on work. The tealette giggled, closing her eyes as she let the mask fall into place once more. "I'm fine, works been pretty stressing but it's always worth it."

Taking a sip of champagne, even if the pinkette in front of her didn't know what it was, she asked the question back. "How about you?"

She grins and instantly Miku gets captivated.

Her ruby red lips are in a grin, and Luka's long arms move to encompass her. "I'm doing pretty good too, the only problem is how much the fans think me and Gakupo are together."

Holding in a flinch, the tealette lets a plastic smile on to her features. "I see... I would love to keep chatting, but it seems Master needs me now. I'll see you later."

Turning around she walked into the throng of people, not noticing sky blue eyes dim.

* * *

It was time.

Time to leave, let go, and finally be free of everything.

She has finally hit the ground, and it has never felt better.

The blade slipped from her finger tips, the steel covered in thick crimson as it clanged to the white rug of the bedroom. Droplets of blood raining upon the white fabric and staining them with bright red spots.

A body laid on the ground, covered by a blanket of teal and staring at the ceiling with dull eyes. Pale cherry lips were pulled into a small smile, trails of her life's liquid flowing from her mouth and down her neck to the furry rug underneath her. The angry lines drawn on her arms were oozing out her essence as her heart gave out it's final beats.

There, Hatsune Miku was finally relieved of her burdens.

It was time for the world to know of what they've done.

It was time for everyone to see how much they pushed her over the edge.


End file.
